Grímhjart
Grímhjart is a small village located to the north of Treasure Town, built from the remains of the human-era research station Hyperborea. The town is infamous for its association with the largest Pokémon trafficking ring on the continent. Geography Over the centuries, Grímhjart has only become more and more encapsulated by the surrounding hills. This has caused the village to be almost entirely isolated, with only two small paths, one to the south and one to the west, permitting travel. Several scattered buildings have survived since then, and generally serve as habitation for Pokémon. Locations of Interest Some of the intact buildings in Grímhjart still have their names from human times apparent on signage; they retain these names to this day. Járnsteinn Guildhouse The largest truly intact building, which has served as a Guild Hall for many years. Járnsteinn is a Rescue Team-oriented Guild, focused on the safety of Pokémon around the harsh regions of Grímhjart. The first floor contains amenities for general visitors; the second floor serves as living quarters for Rescue Teams; the third floor is the Guildmaster's, with a part of its space reserved for archival. Krá Hjördís Once a tavern, the building now serves as an inn for travelers passing through the village. There is a hidden crawlspace beneath it, which few besides Hjördís know about. General Store Umfram is the town's sole store. Its common wares are generally limited to items that can be found in the wilderness around the village, gathered by Guild teams during sweeps. As with any trading post, its variety is supplemented by whatever items visitors from more distant locations bring in. It and the neighboring fields have been run by the owner's family for over seventy years. Tilraunastofa A two-story building once used to conduct experiments, though nothing more specific can be said with certainty; a rather odd Pokémon has taken up residence in the building with the intent of resuming its experiments. A door on the second floor leads to a northward path away from the town, but it does not lead anywhere. Rúst Located in the southwest corner of the town, the building was severely damaged by causes unknown. Despite its appearance, a need for habitable space had led to internal fortification, and it presently houses several groups of Pokémon. Leiksvæði Once no more than a scrap heap of unusable materials, it was claimed by the town's children as their "playground". The moniker has become less ironic over time, with structural improvements making it merely unsafe to play in. Housing Pokémon affiliated with the Guild are provided space for their team on the second floor of Járnsteinn, and any injured Pokémon may be given temporary lodging on the first floor. Two concrete buildings near the town's exits have traditionally served as living quarters for those who work as the town's gatekeepers. Adventurous spirits who have come to the town in search of nearby Mystery Dungeons will likely lodge at Hjördís' inn. Unless there is a recent opening, any who seek permanent residence will be expected to construct their own quarters.